Ziva's Moment of Pain
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Sequal to TIVA Challenege; Tony's Moment of Pain brings on Ziva's moment of pain. One more after this, enjoy all three!


ZIVA'S MOMENT OF PAIN

_Previously on N.C.I.S:_

"Sure, I'll deliver it to Ducky on my way, McGhee," Ziva nodded, walking towards the elevator. _Flash-forward while hearing noises of a stopping elevator_

"Tony? TONY! TONY! Can you feel me touching you? TONY!" Ziva screamed. Tony then picked up a remote and turned on the lights. Gibbs was standing at the control panel.

"Gibbs, he's got the tape to prove we did stuff together," Tony laughed. Ziva slapped him in the face and turned to Gibbs.

"Start the damn…"

SEQUEL!

This is what happened Tony spread around the "sex tape" of him and Ziva.

****

"Ziva, are you okay?" McGhee asked. Ziva didn't respond, and didn't plan to respond. "Um…have you talked to anyone about what happened?"

"No, but everyone else has," Ziva whispered. She then shot up from her face and stood between the desks of Tony and McGhee. "That…wretched oaf did exactly what he said! I went to accounting this morning to pick up a shipment for Gibbs, and do you know what that skinny…slut said to me? 'Nice tape. I sure wish Tony would do those things with me'. I didn't do anything with him!" Ziva hissed.

"Okay, calm down. What happened?" McGhee asked.

"You're one to ask questions. I bet you were the first person he gave the tape to. I bet you were the one who made copies for him!" Ziva exclaimed.

"No one has made any copies," Gibbs said, walking to his desk. "There was a case file on your desk when I left, Ziva. That file is still in its exact position. Either go home or do your damn job."

"No," Ziva spat. "You want me to respect you, act as your employee, yet you act like a traitor!" Ziva exclaimed. A group of interns walked towards the elevator for lunch.

"This is the elevator, isn't it?" one whispered.

"Yeah, and that's her," another replied. Ziva plopped into her chair angrily as Tony returned from his errand.

"Boss, Kim in the mailing room is going out to that restaurant you enjoy so much. She invited all of us to come along," Tony whispered. "Whoa. What's wrong with you, Ziva?"

"You're one to talk!" she exploded, leaving her chair and trying to walk away. Gibbs shot up from his seat and grabbed her arms.

"I don't give a damn what Tony did to you this time, while you are sitting in that desk from director's orders, you will follow my orders. Do you understand me?" Gibbs whispered. "Now sit your ass down and process that case file before I make your life a living hell."

"Too late," Ziva spat. "I will not and I shall not work with the man who ruined my reputation."

"You should have thought of that before you bothered helping a mindless child," Gibbs replied with a smirk. "Now, you have to get back at him, but you are to do so on your own time. Currently, I am your employer, and I'm telling you to get your ass behind that desk and do your job, and to be the witty bitch I know you can be."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva whispered. She sat down at her desk as Tony watched.

While Ziva was processing the case file, she had to send an email to another member of the staff. When she did, she found an inbox with seven new messages. She opened her inbox as Tony watched.

"McGhee, look," Tony whispered. McGhee and Tony watched as Ziva turned red and shot a look of pure hell to Tony. She then calmly looked back to the computer and began to type with a force that shook the entire desk.

"Um, Tony?"

"Yeah, Probie?"

"I think you went too far," McGhee whispered. "She's going to kill you."

"Not when she reads this next email," Tony smiled, turning to his computer. He typed something quickly with both hands, then sat back in his chair and used one finger to hit the period button and send. The look on Ziva's face confirmed that the email had arrived. Ziva's mouth fell open as she read.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you demon!" she screamed. She then began typing again, causing the water bottle on her main desk to vibrate. McGhee was called over to Tony's desk then due to a printer jam.

"Did you do it?" Tony asked.

"For five hundred? Hell yeah, Tony. I may be a tech genius, but the money isn't great. You just helped me get my typewriter repaired," McGhee replied quietly. "What do you think she'll do to me?"

"She's going to kill us both, I can feel it, but Abby, she's got someone helping me," Tony whispered. "Now run before her death ray breaks that special brain of yours."

"McGhee, Tony, Ziva, come with me," Gibbs said quickly, walking past, gear in hand. Everyone prepared quickly and followed him into the elevator. Tension seemed to go down as Ziva asked about the case. "A Petty Officer Glenn Jameson has been found in a lake near a college campus. Ducky is en route and Abby is doing whatever she does when she's waiting on us. Ziva, you're riding with me. Tony and McGhee, take a separate car. There's a closing to do and I want Ziva to come along."

"Sure, Boss," McGhee nodded. Tony and McGhee got into another Charger as Ziva and Gibbs drove away.

"I want you nowhere near either of them until you work out your anger," Gibbs said sternly.

"You were there! You saw what he did to me, and now you've seen what he has done to me, yet you do not care. I thought you would try to stop this, Gibbs, but you've actually helped move this entire thing along. I'm sorry, but I cannot trust any of you any more."

"Fine, but you better do your damn job and stop worrying about it. I'll help get Tony under control if you help me keep my office in check. By the way, there is no case. We're going to eat with those mailing room people, but you're going somewhere else, with me. I told them that we'd be eating somewhere else. I found an Israeli restaurant that you might enjoy. Abby is meeting us there."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva smiled.

The two were in the car for an hour driving to the restaurant, but once they got to it, they were happy for the drive. The food was wonderful, and getting away from everything helped Ziva calm down, that and getting dirt on Tony from Abby and spreading it online. Gibbs only grinned, but soon it was back to work. Now there really was a case, and they sped back to Washington to see what they could do.

****

Part two:

"Gibbs, I'm happy to hear that your team is on standby because I don't want them to hear this," a general said gruffly to Gibbs. They were talking by satellite: the general was in Florida and Gibbs was at the office with the director.

"What exactly did you need to tell me, Sir? My people are very tight-lipped about this."

"I'm sure they are, Gibbs. Well…, we're tracking a terrorist from here. His plane is en route and will be at your airport in an hour. The pilot has been informed, and they have taken every precaution to keep the plane safe, and the information out of public knowledge. News companies are getting word, though, so this takedown needs to be as secret as possible. Can you guarantee secrecy, Gibbs?"

"I can never guarantee it, but I can help you out. I'm leaving now, but my director will contact me with any more news from you," Gibbs said sternly, walking away. The general nodded and began talking with the director.

At the airport, Tony and McGhee disguised themselves as workers at the airport and Ziva disguised herself as another flight attendant. She wore a blonde wig provide by Abby, and she was hard to recognize from a distance.

The plane landed without a hitch and the team moved in. Gibbs was with air traffic control waiting for word, and his team was on the ground making their move. On the plane, the terrorist slowly made his way towards the door. Families and businessmen moved slowly around him, but his mission was clear: get outside.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of Ziva, he knew who she was. Ziva could tell, and she carefully tried to blend in. Tony and McGhee could be seen just outside, driving a cart towards the plane. The terrorist nodded politely to Ziva.

"I heard your tape online. Beautiful voice you have, darling," he said in a heavy accent. Ziva gasped and removed her gun from her holster. She ran down the steps and saw Tony. She shot him in the foot and ran to him, placing her heel on his throat.

"I told you never to pass that foul smelling odor from your ass again, but you did, so now I have shot you. The tape…I have plans for that," Ziva hissed. The terrorist was running away, but Ziva, in a swift motion, aimed and fired from fifty feet away. Passengers who didn't hear the first shot heard the second one, and they watched as other agents stormed the terrorist, but he was dead thanks to a clear shot to the back of the head. Paramedics tended to Tony, but the bullet went straight through his shoe and his foot without a problem.

When Gibbs learned about what happened, he had to write Ziva an order for misconduct. When questioned, she stated that her gun misfired, and everyone believed her. So, later on in the evening (more as a punishment from Gibbs than other officials), Ziva was forced to apologize to Tony.

"I have forgiven you, but just remember that I can take your life if I ever get a reason to shoot you again," Ziva smirked.

"So you're not mad?"

"Tony, I'm furious, but it's not your fault. I have my revenge planned for your distributor," Ziva smiled.

"You aren't going to shoot him, are you?" Tony asked seriously. Ziva smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"Shoot a Probie? Am I that much of a bitch?" Ziva asked. She moved her head back to normal. "No, I'm _worse_, much, _much_ worse," she whispered. She then began walking away. "I have some important business to take care of. See you at the office, DiNozzo."

"Same to you, Davíd," Tony whispered. Ziva nodded and left Tony in his hospital room.

_And so, Ziva went through a moment of pain, yet the pain continues because somewhere, the distributor lurks. The pain must continue to be spread around, and that it will be in…__Timothy's Moment of Pain__._


End file.
